Giant Octopus
|copyrighticon=Unknown or No Trademark.png |image=Oodako.jpg |caption=Oodako as it is seen in the 1962 film King Kong vs. Godzilla |name= |species= Giant Octopus |nicknames=Oodako Daidako Giant Devilfish |length= (estimated) |height= (estimated) |weight= (estimated) |controlled=None |allies= None |enemies=King Kong Frankenstein Gaira |created=Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayed=Puppet Real Octopi |firstappearance=King Kong vs. Godzilla |latestappearance=War of the Gargantuas |forms=None |suits=ShodaiDako |roar= }} Oodako (オオダコ , Ōdako) is a giant octopus created by Toho Studios that first appeared in the 1962 Godzilla film, King Kong vs. Godzilla. Name Toho's official name for the creature is simply "Giant Octopus", as shown in promotional material for Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S..Official Kiryu Timeline, 2 (Tokyo S.O.S. Promotional Material) Oodako is a fanmade nickname which translates to giant octopus, like Ootokage for the giant lizard and Ookondoru for the giant condor. History King Kong vs. Godzilla In King Kong vs. Godzilla, Oodako crawls ashore on Farou Island and attacks a village hut in an attempt to get the special soma berry juice that the natives store there. The natives, along with members of a pharmaceutical company, attempt to defeat Oodako with spears and shotguns, but to no avail. King Kong then appears behind a giant wooden fence, crumbling it with his bare hands and throwing the pieces at Oodako. Kong grabs Oodako, but the octopus holds tightly on to Kong's head. After a short struggle, Kong pulls the monster off and throws it to the ground. He then throws two boulders at Oodako's head. Oodako flees back to the beach and presumably returned to the sea, Kong beating his chest and roaring in victory. Frankenstein vs. Baragon In the alternate ending for Frankenstein Conquers the World, after Frankenstein defeats Baragon, Oodako comes from the sea and fights Frankenstein. Frankenstein battles fiercely, but can't compete with Oodako's numerous and powerful tentacles. Oodako drags Frankenstein in to the water, seemingly to his death. War of the Gargantuas In War of the Gargantuas, Oodako attacks a fishing boat, but is defeated by the Green Gargantua, Gaira. Filmography *King Kong vs. Godzilla *War of the Gargantuas *Frankenstein vs. Baragon (Alternate Ending) Gallery King Kong vs. Godzilla - 15 - Oodako Appears.png|Oodako appears in King Kong vs. Godzilla King Kong vs. Godzilla - 16 - Oodako Attacks Two People In A House.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 19 - Oodako Is Not Impressed.png Oodako_II.jpg King Kong vs. Godzilla - 20 - Oodako Sucks.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 21 - Get Off Me.png King Kong vs. Godzilla - 23 - Oodako Gets Hit By A Rock.png Giant_Octopus_Figure_1.jpg|Marusan Red Oodako Figure Giant_Octopus_Figure_2.jpg|Marusan Black & White Oodako Figure Giant_Octopus_Figure_3.jpg|Marusan Blue Oodako Figure Giant Octopus Giant Sea Snake Figures.JPG|Y-MSF Octopus & Sea Snake figures Set B Giant Octopus Giant Sea Snake Figures 2.JPG|Y-MSF Octopus & Sea Snake figures Set B Trivia *The inclusion of Oodako in Toho's vast slate of monsters may be the fulfillment of a dream of special effects director Eiji Tsuburaya, who had always wished to make a monster film with a giant octopus (original concept art for Godzilla himself for the 1954 film depicted him as a giant octopus). *For the Oodako scene in King Kong vs. Godzilla, four live octopuses were used. They were forced to move among the miniature huts by having hot air blown onto them. After the filming of that scene was finished, three of the four were released. The fourth became special effects director Eiji Tsuburaya's dinner. Along with the live animals, two rubber octopus props were built, with the larger one being covered with plastic wrap to simulate mucus. Some stop motion tentacles were also created for the scene where the octopus grabs a native and tosses him. *Each monster that Oodako fought with was of primate origin. *Oodako is one of the four minor Showa era monsters, who include the Giant Lizard, Skeleturtle, the Giant Condor, the Giant Sea Serpent, and Oodako, to have received one or more official toys.Y-MSF Octopus & Sea Snake figures Set B - Tempting Toys and CollectiblesClub Tokyo The others are Skeleturtle, the Giant Condor and the Giant Sea Serpent. *The M.U.T.O. Research website accepts "Oodako" as the Giant Octopus' official name. References Poll Do you like Oodako? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju